Miracle
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest person can despair R


Disclaimer: I don't own this song of D&D I just like to write little stories, hope you like!

"MIRACLE" by Jon Bon Jovi 

Sheila looked towards the blonde Ranger that was sitting higher on the mountain they had taken refuge on. She slowly stole away from the main group and climbed up besides him, saying nothing as she sat down hoping her presence would be some comfort.

_A penny for your thoughts now, baby.  
Looks like the weight of the world's on your shoulders now.  
I know you think you're going crazy,  
Just when it seems everything's gonna work itself out  
They drive you right back down._

They had very nearly got home that time, but yet again they had to come back and destroy the portal to prevent Venger from getting the upper hand in the Realm, everyone had been pretty quiet after that. But Hank had been absolutely silent.

And you say it ain't fair that a man walks when a bird can fly.  
We have to kick the ground, the stars kiss the sky.  
You say that spirits live, but Man has to die.  
They promised us truth, now they're giving us lies.

'Oh Hank! You want so much to be the perfect leader, but that is one thing you can't be! Nobody's perfect!' Sheila thought hoping her words would somehow travel to Hank's mind.

It's gonna take a miracle to save us this time,  
And your saviour has just left town.  
Gonna take a miracle, 'cos it's all on the line,  
And I won't let you down.

Hank looked down towards the rest of his friends, they were beginning to get settled. He tipped his head back to look at the darkening sky. He slowly turned his face towards Sheila small tears sparkling in his blue eyes.

_The river of your hope is flooding, and I know the dam is busted.  
If you need me I'll come running, I won't let you down, oh no._

_You came looking for salvation,  
You thought that it'd be shining like an angel's light.  
Well, the angels left this nation   
And Salvation caught the last train out tonight.  
(He lost one hell of a fight)._

Sheila reached for him, hoping to give him some reassurance, but he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He had felt it had been his fault that they failed that time, him and his compassionate heart.

He said "I'm just one man, that's all I'll ever be.  
I never can be everything you wanted from me.  
I've got big plans, so big that any blind man could see.  
I was standing in the river, now I'm drowning in the sea."

Hank was breaking fast, he tried to keep the sounds of sobs away from Sheila but they escaped. He was way in over his head. He didn't want to be the leader anymore.

It's gonna take a miracle to save us this time,  
And your saviour has just left town.  
Gonna take a miracle, 'cos your heart's on the line,  
And your heartbeat is slowing down.

Sheila reached for him again, this time he didn't refuse her and let her hug him tightly, he was finding it hard to be the strong, dependable one tonight.

_Your feet are grounded, still you're reaching for the sky.  
You can let 'em clip your wings, but I believe that you can fly._

_Well, my eyes have seen the horror of the coming of the flood.  
I've driven deep the thorny crown into the soul of someone's son.  
Still I'd look you in the eye, 'cos I believe in things I've thought.  
And I'll die without regret for the wars that I have fought._

"It'll be ok Hank, we all believe you can do it, you know you can, you just have forgotten" Sheila whispered soothingly

Gonna take a miracle to save you this time,  
And your saviour has just left town.  
Gonna take a miracle, 'cos your heart's doing time,  
And your conscience is calling you out.

'God she is pretty!' Hank thought 'No! You can't be like that! You have to be fair and just! You have to be strong and true!' He mentally tortured himself

_It ain't all for nothing, life ain't written in the sand.  
I know a tide is coming, but it's time we made a stand_

_With a miracle.  
Gonna take a miracle.  
I need a miracle._

'You have to get home!' He finished 


End file.
